


Grojband Shorts

by HoennDexHolderOfTheNight



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of short, random, maybe sad, Grojband Fics I have wrote. Pairings are Random as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Quotev, Tumblr, And Fanfiction.net accounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talent Show. A place for everyone to show their talents. And to challenge each other. When Kin goes off somewhere before Grojband plays, who can find him so Grojband can play?

There was one thing Kin didn't want. It was the feeling in his stomach as Grojband stood backstage with the Newmans, waiting for their turns to go on stage. For the past two months, both bands had been working on their songs for the talent show. The members of both bands were never nervous, but at the moment the keyboard players were nervous. Neither of them knew why they were nervous. Kin didn't even know that he was feeling nervous. He thought he was just feeling sick.

"I'm not feeling to good, guys," Kin said to his fellow band members. Carrie smirked, thinking that if their keyboard player wasn't feeling to good, the Newmans would definitely win, "I'll be right back," He said before leaving. They had a bit until they were to go on stage. As Kin walked away, Kim's nerves disappeared. She wondered why. The two bands continued to wait until the people before Grojband were called. Kim over heard Corey talking to Kon about going to find Kin.

"I'll go find Kin," Kim heard herself say. She had no idea why she would say that. Corey looked at the other two members and nodded.

"Be quick and don't do anything to make Kin worse,"

"Kim!" The female keyboard player was gone before the rest of the Newmans could stop her. She ran in the direction Kin had gone, knowing she had only seven minutes to find the boy. She was about to give up before having an idea. If Carrie had gone with her, the girl would have hurt Kim for even knowing Grojband songs.

"Please come back, Please come back," She sang, knowing it was the lyrics to the song Corey and Laney wrote for the twins. She got a singing response pretty quickly. The two continued to sing lyrics to each other until Kim found Kin. She knelled next to him. He was a bit surprised that it was her.

"You guys are about to go on," She told him, "You might want to go," Her nerves came back and he sighed.

"Fine," Kin got up and the two walked back together, not saying a word to each other. Grojband played and then the Newmans played. Kin gave Kim a thumbs up and she slightly blushed as she gave him one back. The two bands stood back stage, waiting for the winner to be announced.

"We have a tie!" The two bands looked shocked, "Two acts were so good that the judges couldn't pick. Our winners are Grojband and the Newmans!" Cheering came from the crowd as the bands cheered. They ran onto the stage to receive their rewards, "It's a good thing we bought two first place awards this year," After they got back stage again to play to celebrate, Kin went up to Kim.

"Thanks for finding me," She smiled at him, a slight blush on her face.

"No problem," She smirked, "A band's not complete without their keyboard player," Kim smiled, "And you're not to bad of a player,"

"Back to you, Kim," He replied, a slight blush on his face too.

"Kin, we're going to go get ice cream to celebrate!"

"Kim, we're going to go get milkshakes," The two smiled at each other before going to go join their bands.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Konnie return to Peaceville for a visit. Kim runs into Kin at a gig that both bands are playing for.

Things change when people move on. The girl looked out the window as she and her sister got closer to the town of Peaceville. The two were going to visit their old friends. The smaller girl was a bit nervous though.

"Still nervous?" Her sister asked. The smaller one sighed, "Don't be,"

"I can't help it, Konnie," She answered as she noticed they got into the city, "I can't wait to see them again," Eventually they reached their friend's home. Their parents dropped them off. When they got out of the car, the two noticed their friends sitting on the porch of the house. The two looked up as the twin's mother left.

"Welcome back," The blue haired girl said with a smirk as she pulled them into a group hug, "Kim, Konnie," She put her fist out for a fist bump, "It's time for the Newmans to make a come back!" Both twins frowned.

"We haven't played since we left," Kim admitted, "Do you think we'll sound good?" Carrie smirked.

"Yes we do," She said, "That's why we have a gig tonight!"

He found his self thinking of the past as he played the last note.

"Great rehearsal guys!" The male keyboard player shook his hand, due to a pain that had been there since the beginning of the day. The garage suddenly filled with the sounds of bleeting as the four took out their phones. The boy's eyes widened as he looked at the picture on the screen.

"Kim," He muttered as the leader and frontman of the band spoke.

"Grojband!" Corey Riffin called, "Who's up for more practice?"

The Newmans showed up a couple minutes early. The place was pretty packed, due to several other band preforming that night. Carrie took a seat and so did her band.

"Larry," She spoke, "Get us drinks?" The boy left as Carrie spoke again, "So how's your new home?" Kim sighed.

"It's fine," Konnie said as Larry walked back with their drinks.

"Thanks," Carrie said as she took a drink of the liquid. Kim smelled it first to see what it was. She put it down, recognizing the smell.

"What's this?" She asked. Carried frowned.

"You don't drink?" Kim looked at her sister who was actually drinking the drink. Kim frowned again.

"I'll be back," She said as she got up and headed into the crowd.

Kin really wished his band members cared more. The keyboard player pushed his way through people as he tried to get a hold of the other Grojband members.

"Dang it Kon!" Kin growled as he placed his phone back into his pocket. At that moment, he ran into someone. They both caught their balance and looked at each other, "Kim?" Kin asked as his eyes widened. Her's widened as well as she spoke.

"Kin?" He smiled and slightly blushed.

"How have you been?" He asked. She smiled, but he could tell it was fake.

"I've been good," She motioned the way she was going, "Do you know where I can get something normal to drink?" Kin smiled.

"Follow me,"

Kim's heart was racing. Kin held her hand as the two weaved through the crowd. Eventually they got to the bar and sat down. Kin hadn't let go of her hand as he ordered a soda.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Uh, a sprite," She said. The two got their drinks.

"It's nice to see you again," Kin commented as he took a sip of his soda. Kim smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you as well," Before Kin could answer, the concert started. The two watched together until Kin was up.

"See you later?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled at her before leaving. Kim took a sip of her soda. She was glad that she had came back. Why was she nervous anyways?


	3. Screechules- Her Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has to go get paper so her band can write a song. But to get to her destination, she has to get by the home of the most evil boys on the block. Who shall protect her long enough for her to arrive at her destination?

Everything about the boy made Kim’s heart race. A band of Superheroes had randomly appeared in Peaceville, making the news everywhere in the town. Teens were falling for members, including the members of the Newmans. Even their leader Carrie slightly had a crush on the leader of the Justice Band. On that day, though, the Newmans were having a meeting to work on a song for their next gig. As they wrote the song, they eventually ran out of paper.

"Kim, mind running to the store or something to get paper?" Carrie asked. Kim nodded. She left Carrie’s house and walked to the store. There was one thing the Newman forgot about.

At the end of the block was the home of two evil boys. Whenever someone their age or someone under twenty passed their home, they would get hit with something. To get to the store, Kim would have to pass this home. She remembered that as she got closer to the home. She really didn’t want to pass the house, but she needed to get paper for the rest of her band. She stepped forward and bravely walked. She heard laughter and knew she was going to get hit with something. But before she could get hit with anything, she heard the sound of feedback. She and the boys covered their ears. When the feedback stopped, Kim looked to the side. Her face turned red at the site of Screechules standing right next to her. She had never noticed how much he looked like Kin Kujira.

"Begone creators of trouble!" He said and the two boys ran back into their house. No one would be stupid enough to mess with a hero. Screechules looked at Kim and slightly smiled at her, "Where is your destination?" 

"The store," Kim responded, "I need paper," He looked at the fence that closed off the property of the troublemaker’s front yard.

"I’ll walk you there and back," Kim slightly blushed, but thanked him. He attracted attention, but Kim Kagami didn’t care. She was enjoying his company. Eventually she got what she needed and Screechules needed to go back to the others.

"Thanks," Kim said, a blush on her face. Screechules’s face was a bit red too.

"No problem," He smiled at her, "I’m glad you are safe," Before he could leave, Kim stopped him. He looked at her, confused, "Is there something you need before I leave?" She blushed more.

"You could say that," She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Stay safe and thanks again," His face was as red as a tomato as he nodded. Kim giggled and headed inside.

"Kim, what took you so long, girl?" Carrie asked as Kim took her seat. The keyboard player smiled, happy.

"Nothing much,"


	4. Study or Movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kin wants to watch Iron Man 3 with his girlfriend. All Kim wants to do is to study.

"But Kim!" The boy whined as he tried to get the girl to stop studying, "You promised!" Kim Kagami had promised her boyfriend Kin Kujira that she would watch Iron Man 3 with him. She didn't know she would have to study for her test that her teacher pushed onto them at the last moment.

"I have to study," She told him and he sighed as he sat next to her.

"I should come first," She frowned as she looked at him.

"Kin, I want to go to a good college," Kim crossed her arms, "Don't you?" He sighed.

"Yeah," He answered, "I'm all for you getting into a good college, but you promised," She sighed and closed her book.

"Fine, but you have to help me study afterwards," He smiled and nodded as he went to get the movie out of his backpack. Kim smiled, happy that he was happy. She was a bit sad about the studying thing, but she might not have Kin forever.

"Something wrong?" Kin asked as he came back into the room. She shook her head.

"Let me put this somewhere," Kim said as she stood up. She placed the book across the room and sat on the couch. After starting the movie, Kin turned the lights off and sat next to her. She smiled as he took her hand. She loved doing stuff with Kin, even if it was watching a superhero movie she wasn't really interested in. After the movie, Kin wouldn't stop talking about how good it was.

"Didn't you like it?" He asked her as she placed her book back on the table. She shrugged.

"It was confusing to me," She told him, "I haven't seen the first two," He looked shocked.

"We'll have to watch them! I brought them with me!" Kim frowned.

"You promised me you would help me study," He groaned and sat next to her.

"Fine," Kin said, "But we'll have to watch them tomorrow!" She agreed as they started to study. Watching that movie was worth it. Doing anything with Kin Kujira was worth it.


	5. Kim's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look into the mind of Kim Kagami.

“Our band is so much better than yours!” No matter how many times Carrie said that line, it would never come true. The Newman keyboard player had nothing against Grojband. She never understood what Carrie had against them. They seemed pretty nice. But then again, who actually knew that. Kim always followed Carrie’s command, no matter what. So if she hated them, Kim hated them. Carrie said something while Kim wasn’t paying attention. The rest of the Newmans laughed and she hesitantly laughed along with them. The other band’s keyboard player gave her a weird look. She tried to ignore it. She couldn’t let him get to her. Carrie started to walk away and she followed with the rest of the band. Inside, she wished that they didn’t have to be enemies.

But, it was probably really deep inside. If Carrie knew that Kim didn’t mind Grojband, then her time as a keyboard player would be over. On top of that, Konnie would go with her. Kim would not risk anything for Konnie’s chance of playing in a band. Since they were little, that had been their dream. Kim’s mind wandered to each different member of Grojband. She thought it was slightly weird that Corey and Carrie were enemies since their siblings were best friends.

“Kim!” Kim looked at Carrie.

“Sorry,” She apologized, “You know how I can be,” Carrie sighed as the four bought milkshakes. Kim couldn’t think about this now. She had to focus, “So guys,” She started as she sat down, “What about those lyrics?”


	6. Peaceville Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Newmans tease Grojband about being stuck in Peaceville Zoo.

**~Peaceville Zoo~**

Carrie laughed as she pointed at the members of Grojband.

"So they finally realized that you guys are animals!" The rest of the Newmans laughed with her. Corey glared at her from inside the bear cage.

"We are not animals," He glared at her and then Lenny spoke up.

"Yeah right," He spoke, "See where you are?" He motioned to the area, "You're in a zoo!" Laney walked over to Corey.

"Why are they here?" She asked. Corey shrugged.

"Guess they have nothing better to do than to bug us," Carrie rolled her eyes.

"We like to visit animals," She smirked, "Grobear band," The rest of the Newmans laughed with her as she walked away. They followed.

"They're like ducks," Laney commented, "Carrie's the mother duck and the others are her ducklings,"

"They're animals too!" Kon spoke up. Corey turned, 

"Now lets go back to figuring out how to get out of here,"


	7. Drunken, Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laney thinks of the past, of a world where everything seemed perfect.

_Laney giggled as he placed her down._

_"Good to see you to, Core," He kissed her on the cheek and then took her hand._

_"I have a great day planned!" She giggled again as he went through the listen of things they would do today. The day was great._

**Laney backed up.**

**"I-I have a boyfriend!" The guy laughed.**

**"That Corey guy?" The drunk teen asked, "Look over there," He pointed into the crowd and Laney looked in that direction. Her eyes widened as tears came to her eyes. Her Corey was kissing a familiar blue haired girl. She looked away, "So lets get down to business," His lips met hers and she tried to get him off.**

**"Let her go. She doesn't seem to want you to do anything to her," The drunk teen turned and Laney looked behind him to see another familiar face.**

**"She hasn't resisted, has she?" The Newman Bass player rolled his eyes.**

**"She has," He answered, "You're to drunk to see it," He glared at Lenny and then got off of Laney. Next thing she knew, Lenny was on the floor with the guy over him.**

**"Lenny!"**

_Laney looked at his face. She felt bad about the mark on his face. He held his hand against it._

_"Are you okay?" Lenny nodded as she handed him a ice pack. The two were in the kitchen of the house the party was being held at._

_"What about you?" He asked. She sighed._

_"He didn't hurt me," Lenny rolled his eyes and then hissed in pain as he placed the ice pack on his face._

_"No. I'm talking about Corey and Carrie," Her eyes widened as he looked at her with a bored expression, "I saw it to. I know it hurts. I love Carrie with all my heart. I know you have feelings for your boyfriend," She sighed._

_"I don't know what to do," He looked at her again._

_"Break up with him,"_

**"What's wrong Lanes?" He seemed worried. She couldn't believe she was listening to Lenny. Her heart raced. She was scared.**

**"I-," Lenny's voice filled her head and she could see him and Carrie on the other side of the room. Carrie slapped him on his bad cheek and then ran away. He looked really upset and hurt. She sighed. She had to do this, "Think we should be just friends," He looked confused.**

**"Lanes, why?" She was not going to mention what had happened earlier.**

**"Cause," She simply said. He glared at her.**

**"Whatever," He shrugged, "I have Carrie," He ran away and her heart broke again. She almost fell to her knees, but Lenny caught her.**

**"You okay?" She couldn't answer.**

Laney looked at the coffin in front of her. Lenny squeezed her hands.

"The family of Corey Riffin will say something now," Two years after Laney had broke up with Corey, he had died in a car crash. Laney started to cry and Lenny pulled her into his arms as he looked at Carrie who was sitting on the end of the row. She wiped her tears away. She had no one to comfort her. He felt bad for her. He looked at Laney and then closed his eyes. He would be here for Laney for as long as she needed. Maybe he would be there for his old girlfriend as well.


	8. Under The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kin comforts Laney under Corey's window.

“Hello?” The girl tapped her foot against the table as she held the phone to her ear. She was tapping to the beat of the music that played through the one headphone that was in her ear, “Yeah,” She responded, “I’m Laney,” The voice on the other end seemed very upset and that’s when she recognized it, “Trina, calm down. I can’t understand you!” The older girl did as Laney asked. A minute later the sound of the phone dropping filled the room.

The thinner boy nodded. “I’ll find her, it’ll be alright,” He ran out the door before anyone could say anything. “Kin wait!” A voice called after him. Tears threated to fill his eyes as he headed toward his home, toward where his best friend had killed his self. Laney would have headed to Corey’s house. As he headed over to the lonely home, someone tripped him. He looked up to see the Newmans laughing at him. Kin rolled his eyes, got right back up, and then started to walk again. He didn’t even notice that Kim didn’t even laugh.

 _It’s winter. How stupid of me to be out._ Laney thought as she shivered. Corey’s house was locked and no one was home. She should have expected that. Who would be stupid enough to leave the house unlocked when no one is home? She shivered again, sitting outside the window that was Corey’s. She missed him.

“Lanes!” She gasped and looked up, but frowned to see it was only Kin. He sat beside her, “Everyone’s worried,” _Except Corey._ She thought as she looked up at his old window. The tears started to fall again. Kin pulled her into his arms and allowed her to cry. They sat there for a while before heading back to Laney’s house together. Things would never be the same in Peaceville. Things would never be the same for everyone.


	9. Protecting Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Protects Mina When Trina Goes Diary

Her blue eyes blinked as her best friend walked away, her pink hair almost flying in anger. Her now Ex-boyfriend watched her leave and didn’t seem to really care. The blue eyed girl didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t sure if she should follow her friend. Her eyes met the eyes of the brown eyed boy her friend had just broke up with. He smiled at her and she slightly blushed. Suddenly she felt bad. Mina had a crush on this since before her best friend got together with him. The girl turned the way her friend went and took a step forward. Before she could get anywhere, his voice stopped her.

"Nick Mallory sees that Mina Beff was watching Nick and Trina," The blue haired girl turned to look at Nick, a slight blush on her face.

"Just watching out for Trina!" She said with a smile, knowing Trina would kill her for talking to Nick. The boy smiled at her.

"Trina Riffin can watch after herself, Mina Beff. Nick Mallory thinks you are to good to be Trina Riffin’s slave," Mina looked at him, confused. She had heard whispers from people about her being Trina’s slave, but she didn’t think that Nick thought so as well.

"You really think I’m Trina’s slave?" She asked him. Nick nodded.

"Nick Mallory does," Mina frowned.

"That’s sad," She responded and then smiled, "I’m not her slave, though. I’m her best friend!" Nick frowned.

"Mina Beff doesn’t seem like a friend to Trina Riffin. Mina seems like a slave," Mina rolled her eyes.

"I’m no one’s slave, Nick," He sighed.

"Whatever you say, Mina Beff," Nick then smiled at her, "Nick Mallory thinks you are cute," Her face turned red and she looked away.

"Nick!" She said, embarrassed about his comment, "If Trina heard you, she might kill me," He frowned, but Mina didn’t see him frown.

"Nick Mallory wants to protect you from Trina Riffin," Mina looked at him.

"Nick…." He smiled again at her.

"Mina Beff can trust Nick Mallory," She smiled at him and nodded.

"You’re really nice Nick,"

"Mina! Why are you talking to my Ex?!" The two turned toward a familiar yelling voice. Trina looked really upset. 

"Trina, I was about to come find you to make sure you’re okay," In response, Trina glared at her. 

"Sure you were," The thought of Mina hanging around the guy she still liked drove Trina into diary mode. Everyone started to panic, not understanding what was going on. Nick pulled Mina close, trying to protect her from whatever might fall. When Trina came back down, Mina and Nick looked back around. There was pieces of the roof lying around everywhere. Nick smiled at Mina.

"Nick Mallory has protected Mina Beff from Trina Riffin," Mina just smiled.

"You sure have,"


	10. Nerds Get Bullied/Pressured You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is bullied/pressured by a boy and a certain group comes and stands up for her.

She tried to ignored the taunts and the stares as she walked down the school hallway. The other Newmans were off doing their thing. They had no idea what she went through everyday.

"Yo nerd! Got anyone’s homework to do?" It was always like this. People in this school only wanted to be friends with her for homework purposes. She learned to only trust her fellow Newmans, but if she was telling the truth, there was one other person that she trusted. 

No, Kim Kagami was not friends with this person. Carrie would kill her if she was. But Kim couldn’t help but watch when they teased Kin. He always had one other Grojband member to back him up and they fought battles together. Not many people wanted to get on Laney or Corey’s bad side. Kon was a huggable teddy bear. Not many were scared of him until he joined the wrestling team back in the fall. 

Kim wish she had that bond with her fellow Newmans. She wished they always stood up for each other. Larry wasn’t scary and he was picked on sometimes. Konnie was never around much anymore. She and Carrie would go off and have crazy adventures without the other two. Carrie? She didn’t seem to care about her other band members when it came to bullying. Carrie didn’t get herself into other people’s business.

"Yo nerd! I’m talking to you, not the floor," The same person called out, but this time he was closer. She turned to glare at him, receiving a laugh, "Come on nerd! Do my homework for me!"

"No," She firmly said as she glanced at Carrie from the corner of her eyes. The blue haired girl gave her a look that said, ‘sorry dude, but you’re on your own,’. Kim couldn’t believe she was alone.

"You’re going to do my homework," He growled. She glared back at him, trying to stand up for herself. He rolled his eyes at her, "You don’t know what’ll happen if you refuse,"

"Try me," She responded. She watched as he brought his arm up to hit her.

"Don’t you dare," The boy’s arm went down as Kin Kujira walked over, his arms crossed. Kim pushed up her glasses, surprised. The boy laughed.

"What will you do about it?" He teased.

"Nothing," Kin responded, "Cause I won’t have to do anything," As soon as he said that, Laney came up. Kim felt nervous. She looked for Carrie. The blue haired front-woman was arguing with Corey.

"I’ll make you wish you never heard the names Kim Kagami and Kin Kujira," Laney told the boy. He looked nervous as he backed up. Laney walked closer to him, "If I ever hear you have bullied or pressured one of my friends again-," She punched her hand in a demonstration, "-you won’t have to just deal with me," The boy nodded in understanding as he ran away. Laney turned and smiled at the two, "He shouldn’t bother you anymore," Kim was glad, but she was still wondering why the members of Grojband had stood up to him for her.

"Why did you do that?" She heard herself asking, "I’m not ungrateful by the way," Laney and Kin smiled.

"We see what you have to deal with everyday," Kin responded, "I thought you might want someone to stick up for you. Besides, your not bad for a Newman," She slightly blushed at the last comment.

"And I guess you Grojband members aren’t to bad," She responded. Laney held out her hand.

"If you need anything, or someone is bullying you, you have me," Kim slightly smiled and shook her hand.

"Thanks," She responded grateful for the girl.

"And you have me!" Kin spoke up, "Even though I’m not much help," Kim slightly laughed.

"You were a lot of help," She said as she took her hand back, "Both of you," The three smiled at each other as the teacher walked in the room.

"Please return to your seats," Kin gave Kim a thumbs up as he went to his seat. She slightly blushed and headed to her seat. The day had turned out better than she expected. She glanced at Carrie. Kim would have to do something about her friends.


	11. Telling Our Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Konnie tell Kin and Kon how they feel.

"You can do it girl!" The black haired girls shook her head at her sister’s statement. She could not do it. She couldn’t even talk to him normally without freaking out inside. Her blond sister frowned. The two were watching the black haired girl’s crush and his friends. Kim had decided a which ago that she would tell him how she felt. Konnie had decided that today would be the day. Kim sighed.

"It’s so hard," She whinned. Konnie crossed her arms.

"Come on Kim!" She tried to encourage her sister, "It can’t be that hard," Kim frowned.

"It is though!" She told her sister. Konnie sighed.

"If I tell the guy I like that I like him, will you tell Kin?" Kim wasn’t so sure that agreeing was a good idea.

"Uh I guess," She responded, not expecting her sister to do what she just said she would do.

"Fine," Konnie got up and walked over to the group that had Kin Kujira in it. Kim frowned as she watch her sister ask to talk to one of the members. Kon Kujira got up and she led him away. Kim frowned. She didn’t know that her sister had a crush on the other Kujira twin. The two talked until Konnie walked back over. Kon looked embarassed as his band members asked what was wrong.

"See?" Konnie asked her sister, "That wasn’t hard," Her face was red, "It’s your turn," Trying to avoid it, Kim spoke.

"I didn’t know you have a crush on Kon," Konnie shrugged.

"It’s no big deal," She responded, "So I didn’t tell you," She nudged Kim, "Now go tell Kin that you love him," Kim’s face turned red as she got up, shaking at the thought.

Kin Kujira tried to calm his brother down. After Konnie’s confession, Kon had been talking way to much.

"Calm down!" Kin told his brother, "Take deep breaths and tell us slowly about what just happened.

"Konnie told me that she likes me!" Kon said slower than the first twenty times he said it. The others tried to get it through their head. Corey and Laney started to laugh at the thought of a Newman liking Kon. The boy started to complain about their laughing. Kon then interupted, "And she told me that Kim likes Kin!" Kin felt his face go red at the statement his brother made. Laney noticed.

"Kin," She started, "Do you have a crush on Kim?" His face went darker as Corey gasped.

"M-Maybe," He responded.Corey pouted as Laney smiled.

"Don’t play with her heart," She told him, "If you like her, tell her," Kin looked nervous as he spoke.

"T-Then wish me luck," He got up and turned to go find Kim. He frowned when he saw she wasn’t there where she normally sat. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"H-Hey," He turned to see Kim standing beside him. He shyly smiled, getting a thumbs up from Laney.

"H-Hey Kim," He responded, "Why don’t we go talk somewhere else?" He led her away. They stopped a pretty good distance away from their friends, "So what do you need?" He asked. She blushed.

"I wanted to tell you something," She responded. She took a deep breath, "I like you," Even though he knew that and he liked her back, Kin couldn’t find the words to say to her. She smiled at him, "Its okay if you don’t like me back," He could tell his silence was hurting her, "Bye," She turned to leave. In an last second effort to tell her how he felt, Kin grabbed her arm.

"W-Wait!" She didn’t turn around, "Kim. I have to tell you how I feel," He felt nervous, even though he knew he wouldn’t be rejected. He had already been rejected by Laney when he had a crush on her years ago, "I do like you," He told her. She turned at his confession, "I like you a lot and would love for you to be my girlfriend," Her face lit up.

"Of course!" She hugged him and he hugged her back. The two were glad that one of their band members had told them to confess.

"What’s going on?" Kim froze. She let go of Kin and smiled a fake smile.

"H-Hey Carrie!" She said. Kin looked at her as he watched her speak to her frontman[gal?]. Even though the other members of Grojband were supportive, Kin wasn’t sure about the Newmans. And he didn’t care. He took her hand and she blushed slightly.

"We like each other," He told her. Carrie frowned.

"I support Kim," She started and then she sighed, "So I guess I support this," Kim smiled in happiness, "But I don’t like your band, so watch your back," Carrie walked past them, "And take care of her," Kin nodded and turned toward Kim. He smiled at her. This was the start to the two bands getting along. And the two were glad to be the start.


	12. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has a secret admirer.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer," Her friend teased her. Kim Kagami frowned as she looked at the box of chocolate that had been sitting at her desk. Someone actually liked her? A note had sat on top of the box and Kim had shoved it in her pocket for safe keeping. She wouldn’t be surprised if Carrie got a hold of it before she got to read it. Kim had to admit that she was slightly embarrassed. 

"Shut up," She responded to Carrie with not much anger. She took a seat in her desk as Carrie walked away. Kim took out the letter to read it, but heard her friend’s voice before she could. She placed it in her pocket again and headed to stop the next Newman Vs Grojband fight. She was surprised to see that it was only Corey and Kin that her frontman[gal?] was snapping at. Kim crossed her arms as she stood right next to Carrie.

"You’re band sucks," The same thing as always, "And you suck and your members suck. What type of name is  _Grojband_  anyways?” Kim watched both of the boys’ expressions. Corey seemed like he knew that was coming.

"It’s better than  _Newmans_ ,” He snapped back, “You’re not even a man!” She glared at him. Kim decided to interrupt.

"Stop before this goes to far," She told them. Kin normally stepped in as well, but he seemed to be off in a different place. Carrie glared at Corey before heading to her seat. Kim let out a sigh. Corey walked toward his desk, leaving her with Kin, "Are you okay?" She asked him. He snapped out of his trace.

"O-Oh yeah!" He responded, "I need to go sit down,"  He left to go take his seat. Kim walked back to hers and took out the letter again.

                 _Dear Kim,_

_Happy valentines day! Hope you enjoy it. I would have gave it to you myself, but I prefer not to die today. It’s not you who I think will kill me. It’s my band’s frontman. Yeah, go ahead and guess who gave this to you. ;) I’m not going to sign it. Have a nice day! :) You’re the best Newman out of all of them, just to let you know._

_ <3 Your Secret Admirer that you probably have figured out who it is._

Kim had figured it out at ‘Band’s frontman’ and from the imprint that said ‘Kin Kujira’ on it. She giggled to herself, receving a weird glance from Carrie who sat across the room. Kim shrugged at her friend before grabbing a piece of paper.

         _Dear Secret Admirer[I know it’s you Kin],_

_You’re not very good at being Secret. Really your not. Make sure that next time you don’t imprint your name on the letter. ;)_

_< 3 Kim Kagami_

_P.S. I Secretly Admirer you too. :)_

                Kin yawned as he watched Kim write a letter after she read his. He hoped that she liked him back. He glanced at Corey to see that he was already sleeping. Kin slightly laughed at the slight. Class started soon and Kin decided he wouldn’t focus. Admiring Kim was more important. Class ended before he knew it. Kin got up to wake Corey up, but noticed that Kim left something on her desk. He went to get it for her and when he did, he noticed it was written to him. Kin picked it up and put it into his back pocket before going to go get Corey. The two left the classroom while talking about random things that had nothing to do with the Newmans. Kin was glad that Corey was so dense sometimes. 

        In his next class, Kin opened the letter and read it. He smiled.


End file.
